


The Man who Laughs

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Band, Blood and Gore, Face Mutilation, Graphic Description, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Student Kim Jongin | Kai, Student Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Student Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Teacher Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: Five years ago, Kim Jungmyung was injured graphically in a homophobic attack walking home from the local gay club. Scarred, traumatised, and terrified, he starts at Seoul University, studying English Literature. His class seems pretty okay.His teacher, Chanyeol, is super cool and relaxed. His seat mate, Jongin, is always happy to chat and helps him catch up after starting late.There's just one problem. His assigned tutor is really hot. But with a face like Junmyeon's, he's pretty sure Minseok will stop laughing if he ever sees it.





	The Man who Laughs

It had happened quickly, before Jungmyung could even react, alcohol dimming his senses. He'd been walking home from the local gay bar, only a ten minute walk from his house. He'd assured his friends he'd be fine, and it was a short walk, even with alcohol running through him and numbing his brain, he'd get home within twenty minutes and he'd message them when he was back home. He'd turn down a ride from his older brother to bring him home, and now, as his brain registered the homophobic logos on the jackets of the men surrounding him, Jungmyung regretted it deeply.

Feet connected with his stomach, his face, every surface as he tried to cover himself, yelling out as loud as he could for help. The alcohol only worsened things as they'd pinned him to the ground, a knife in his mouth. They'd cut the sides, and Jungmyung screamed - only desperately to realise his mistake when he felt the skin rip, deep cuts welling from the use of his mouth and he could only scream harder, feeling them get worse. He could feel the blood slipping down his skin, could feel it flowing into his mouth - but then he hears sirens.

Sirens that came much, much too late.

Now, after moving to Seoul and changing his name, Kim Junmyeon stared at his scars in his bedroom mirror. He had received extensive surgery, but nothing could hide the scars he now sported around his mouth. They were prominent, the scars curving out of his skin and being unable to cover them at all. Make up just made them more prominent, making them shiny and the make up gathered, leaving patches. With a sigh, Junmyeon covered his face with his scarf and tightened it, making sure it didn't slip. He was finally starting university, after taking two years out, and anxiety was pooling in his stomach.

The lecturers all knew about it; his parents had spoken to them quietly about it, and he'd be allowed to wear face masks and his scarf in the winter - the school would simply tell his fellow students that he had a weak immune system and was prone to falling ill. Still, Junmyeon felt like it was all for nothing. There was always someone looking to pick on the weaker kid, someone who would yank his face wear off, and everyone would stare. Junmyeon squeezed his eyes shut, trying to shake off the feeling. He had to calm down, to act normal. It was already late in the year and he didn't want to draw attention to himself.

A hand fell on his shoulder and Junmyeon jumped, eyes shooting open to meet his older brother's in the mirror.

When everything had happened, and Junmyeon couldn't even bring himself to whimper to his name, Dongkyu had sat and spent hours helping him chose a new one. When Junmyeon had been kicked out of his first university for just too much time off - even with studying at home, there was no way he could catch up - Dongkyu had held him as he cried, gently wiping his tears. When he dropped out of his second university, because one of his attackers - by then released - was in the same classes, Dongkyu had kicked up a stink with the university, not stopping until the man who hurt his baby brother had been kicked out. When Junmyeon couldn't even leave the house anymore because the same attacker lived in the neighborhood, Dongkyu retired from his job, found a new one in Seoul and had moved out with Junmyeon so he wasn't scared and alone.

And now, Dongkyu was squeezing Junnheon's shoulder and smiling. "Relax. You're gonna do great. Come have some breakfast before you go, I made your favourite."

Junmyeon smiled under his scarf and nodded. "I'll be down in a minute."

Dongkyu squeezed his shoulder one more time before heading back downstairs. Junmyeon stared at himself one more time in the mirror, sighing heavily, before heading to the stairs, checking his face mask was in his pocket as he walked down.

The kitchen smelt of freshly made pancakes, a weak smell of syrup following and Junmyeon slid into the seat where the plate was. His hand reached up to tug his scarf off, but Dongkyu grunted before he muttered, "wait a second."

Junmyeon watched him, blinking as he struggled with something, before his brother came over, handing him a bottle. There was a straw bent into the top of it and Junmyeon raised his eyebrows. "What's this?"

"The straw pops out. I thought it might. You know, you could drink under your scarf at least."

Junmyeon popped the straw out and gave it a try, sipping the cool water with a smile. He swallowed and slipped it back out, popping the straw back into place. "Thanks, Dongkyu. This'll be handy." He was silent for a moment, tugging his scarf off and taking his first mouthful of pancakes. "Can't believe we never tried something like that before."

"It took us five years to discover straws."

Junmyeon burst out in laughter, smiling widely as he ate.

Noticing the time, he scoffed down two of them and hopped up. "Gotta go or I'll miss the bus and be late."

Dongkyu smiled where he was washing up. "Let me know you get there and when you'll be home, okay? Have a good first day."

Junmyeon pecked his brother's cheek before he pulled his scarf back on, grabbing his packed the night before backpack, running out the door.

\--

Snow was already filtering down from the December clouds, speckling everyone with white dots as they rushed through the streets to their destination. Junmyeon hunched in the bus stop, eyes down as he tried to avoid eye contact and weird looks. He shouldn't be so paranoid - it was snowing and many people had their scarves up over their mouths. He huffed at himself and sat up a little, pulling the book out his bag. Moby Dick. The required reading he was behind for for his English Literature class. He was a good paragraph in to his next chapter before someone sat next to him.

Junmyeon glanced up.

A small man had sat next to him, green hair mostly hidden by a simple black beanie. Black, thin circle glasses sat on the edge of his nose, slipping down a little as he shivered, tilting his head back to take a gulp from the take out coffee cup he held. He shuddered and stuck his tongue out. The beige parka he was wearing didn't seem to do him any justice against the assault of cold air, his layers of sweaters failing him. He was good looking, and Junmyeon felt a small tug of attraction in his stomach. Maybe it was lust.

Junmyeon felt bad for him, shivering in the cold air, but then their eyes met and Junmyeon blushed. He stared back down at his book, words blurring together. The man chuckled a little.

"Moby Dick huh? In English? That's impressive."

Junmyeon looked up a little and then back down at his book. "Ah well, I had to learn for university. English Literature."

"That's pretty cool."

Junmyeon smiled. "Thank you."

He was saved from further conversation by the bus pulling up, and he let the stranger on first, before he followed, paying his fare. He dumped his bag on a chair and collapsed next to it, curling up with his book on his lap.

He dragged his eyes up just in time to yelp and hit the stop button before grabbing his bag and navigating down to the doors as it shuddered to a stop outside the university stop. He rushed off with a quiet thank you, and started walking up to the tall, large building. It was intimidating, grey brick and too many windows and Junmyeon felt his anxiety bubble up again.

Quickly, he fished his student ID out of his bag - without picture - and buzzed himself into the campus. He looked around, blinking before following a sign to the toilet. He locked himself in a cubicle and tugged his scarf off, replacing it with his face mask and tugging his lanyard on around his neck. He took a breath, made sure the ends of his scars were hidden by the thick black material, and walked out, dodging around students coming in.

Blinking, Junmyeon thankfully heard some students discussing his current class, and followed behind them, gripping his backpack arm with white knuckles. It was a short walk from where they were, and Junmyeon lingered outside long enough to check the number on the door and his schedule before he gently walked in.

The teacher was already talking to the class. He was tall, with broad shoulders, and a sharp face. He definitely worked out. He wore black rimmed square glasses and had simple brown hair. He wore a beige hoodie, and seemed calm and relaxed, but gave off a vibe not to fuck with him.

"Ah here he is."

Junmyeon flushed dark, and weakly waved as everyone's eyes turned to him. He swallowed a little as everyone went back to what they were doing.

"I'm Mr. Park but you can just call me Chanyeol."

Junmyeon nodded. "Junmyeon, Sir- Chanyeol."

Chanyeol smiled, brightly, and Junmyeon swallowed. If he weren't his tutor, Junmyeon would definitely want to date this guy. He swallowed as Chanyeol looked around the class. "Why don't you go sit next to Jongin?"

A petite boy, wearing black thin glasses and a smart beige button up waved with a smile. "He's good at taking notes, he'll help you catch up until I sort you a tutoring session out. The student I'm thinking of isn't here yet."

Junmyeon nodded and walked over, gently sliding into the seat next to Jongin. He started animatedly chatting to Junmyeon before he was even sat down, asking what he'd read, did he understand everything, was his English okay, and Junmyeon dropped his pen as he got flustered.

"I've read Clockwork Orange and Lolita. I've recently started Moby Dick too. And I'm fluent in English, I have the qualifications."

Jongin looked amazed, and started going on about how hard they were to get, before Junmyeon's eyes were drawn to the door open.

His stomach did flips. The cute green haired boy from the bus was walking in, waving Chanyeol off and explaining he had to sort something out with the accounting office before he sat down next to Junmyeon and Jongin.

Chanyeol called him over and discussed something with him quietly before Junmyeon heard himself being summoned. Shyly, he walked over, making his smile under his face mask obvious.

"Junmyeon, this is Minseok. He's the top student on the course. He's agreed to tutor you and help you catch up with what we've done since September."

Oh no.

"Are you okay with that?"

Junmyeon swallowed and nodded and Minseok offered his hand. Junmyeon took it with a squeeze and Minseok disappeared back to his seat. Junmyeon nodded in thanks to Chanyeol and sat back down to Jongin before Chanyeol clapped his hands. "Alright, let's get started."

Junmyeon stared at the green haired boy - Minseok - and sighed before he dragged his eyes to Chanyeol.

This was gonna be hell.


End file.
